Väärää
by Liibooboo
Summary: Hän kammosi niitä hetkiä, joina maailma tuntui musertavana painona päällä ja hänen kätensä löysivät pelkkää pehmeää.


"Hän kammosi niitä hetkiä, joina maailma tuntui musertavana painona päällä ja hänen kätensä löysivät pelkkää pehmeää."

* * *

_Elämä. _

_Monimutkainen käsite, jota harmaantunut biologian opettaja selitti niille muutamille oppilaille, jotka onnistuvat pysymään hereillä iltapäivän unettavassa lämmössä. _

_Tim ei kuunnellut opettajaa, mutta hänenkin ajatuksensa pyörivät elämässä. _

_Aiemmin se oli ollut vain jokin pakollinen, häilyvä asia hänen suojamuurinsa ympärillä, päämäärättömästi virtaava ja tarkoitukseton. _

_Nyt se oli kultaisten kipinöiden räiskyvä virta, valoa hohkaava, tuhansia kertoja aurinkoa kirkkaampi polte, joka kiertyi yhden ihmisen ympärille. _

_Ainoa ongelma oli, ettei se ihminen tiennyt olevansa kaikki, millä maailmassa oli merkitystä. _

_Auringon kultaamat hiukset juoksivat omistajansa sormien läpi tämän sukiessa niitä pystympään. Tim painoi katseensa ennen kuin taivaansiniset silmät välähivät hänen suuntaansa virnistyksen saattelemina._

* * *

Tim nojasi raskaasti baaritiskiin edessään kunnioitettava rivistö tyhjiä oluttölkkejä ja täpötäysi tuhkakuppi. Suurin osa tumpeista oli normaaleja, mutta joukossa näkyi myös muutama itse kääritty, epämääräisempi pätkä. Yksi sellainen roikkui Timin suupielestä juuri nyt. Huokaisten hän ryhdistäytyi ja laski tyhjät tölkit. Saatuaan lukeman hän nousi ylös ja alkoi käydä läpi baarissa istuskelevia naisia.

Yksi. Kaksi. Kolme. Viimeinen numero osui vaaleahiuksiseen, nuorehkoon tyttöön, joka istui neljän hengen pöydässä parin ystävänsä kanssa. Helppo nakki, Tim ajatteli. Ei mustasukkaisia poikaystäviä ja jopa vapaa paikka juuri vieressä. Hän käveli salin poikki suoden muutaman katseen niille onnettomille, joiden yli oli hyppinyt.

"Hei", hän sanoi pysähtyessään valitun pöydän kohdalle. Kolmikon naiset vilkaisivat toisiaan ja purskahtivat kikatukseen.

"Haittaako, jos istun?" Tim kysyi harkitun kiinnostuneeseen sävyyn katse viipyillen valitsemassaan naisessa. Tämä punastui siirtyessään lähemmäs seinää, mutta kiehnäsi pian oma-aloitteisesti lähemmäs alas istunutta Timiä. Esittelyt oli nopeasti hoidettu, ja Tim jatkoi keskustelua hypähdellen aiheesta toiseen sopivan salaperäisenä, hitusen ylimielinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän laski sekunteja, joina katsoi kutakin naisista, ja huolehti, että tämän yön valinta, Marie, sai tuplasti minuutteja. Kaksi muuta näyttivät välillä jopa mustasukkaisilta Timin kuunnellessa Marien puheita selväsi tarkimmin. Marie puolestaan kikatti ja punasteli siirtyen jatkuvasti lähemmäs Timiä. Hollantilaisen teki mieli nauraa; tämä kävi suorastaan liian helposti. Sivuutettu kaksikko alkoi pian tehdä lähtöä, ja toinen kumartui vielä kuiskaamaan jotakin Marien korvaan. Tämän punastus syveni entisestään.

Alle tunnin kuluttua he istuivat jo taksissa saaden kuskin pyörittelemään silmiään "nuorelle rakkaudelle".

* * *

_Tim nojasi koulun salin seinään kädessään paremman puutteessa sprite-tölkki. Hänen kätensä_ _tärisivät, ja kuka tahansa samasta kärsivä olisi tunnistanut vieroitusoireet heti. _

_Koulun discoissa ei ollut mitään järkeä. Ei alkoholia, ei tupakkaa, marista puhumattakaan. Oikeastaan ainoa asia, jonka takia Tim oli päättänyt osallistua, oli Mathias... Joka seisoi tällä hetkellä tanssilattialla kädet vuotta nuoremman tytön kaulalla, hitaan kappaleen tahdissa keinuen. Tim harkitsi vakavasti poistumista tupakalle, kun kappale loppui ja Mathias ilmestyi takaisin hänen luokseen. _

_"Eikö löydy tarpeeksi hyvää sinulle?" Mathias virnuili. Tim kohotti ylimielisesti kulmiaan viitsimättä vastata. _

_"Ääliömäistä, sinä voisit saada kenet tahansa täällä olevista tytöistä..."_

_"Mennäänkö hetkeksi ulos?" Tim keskeytti. _

_"Miksi?" Mathias kysyi puhtaasti hämmästyneenä. _

_"Tupakka olisi kiva..."_

_"Korvaisit tupakan kivalla tytöllä! Sinä saat vielä jonkun - keuhkosyövän tai jotain..."_

_"Ei täällä ole yhtäkään minua kiinnostavaa tyttöä", Tim sanoi huomaamattaan viimeistä sanaa painottaen. Mathias naurahti. _

_"Mitä tuo meinasi?" hän kysyi. "Poikiako sitten löytyy?"_

_Tim yskäisi ja toivoi, ettei Mathias huomaisi hänen punastumistaan välkkyvissä valoissa. _

_"Minä menen tupakalle", hän mutisi ja paineli oville mahdollisimman nopeasti. Mathias saapui tupakkanurkalle melkein saman tien hänen jälkeensä. _

_"Tim, anteeksi, se oli huono vitsi, tulisit takaisin..."_

_Tim keskittyi sytyttämään tupakkaansa ja murahti epämääräisesti. _

_"Hei, kyllä minä tiedän ettet sinä ole mikään homo", Mathias sanoi naurahtaen. Tim käänsi katseensa suoraan häneen. _

_"Ai tiedät vai?"_

_"Totta kai tiedän, se oli oikeasti vitsi."_

_"Hyvin huono sellainen."_

_"Joojoo, älä nyt noin pienestä suutu..."_

_Tim mulkaisi Mathiasta vielä kerran ja lähti sitten kohti kotiaan. Mathias tuijotti hänen jälkeensä hetken, mutta ilmeisesti tajusi, ettei seuraaminen kannattanut, sillä hän siirtyi pian takaisin sisälle. _

_Tim lysähti maahan lähimmässä suojaisessa paikassa ja painoi kätensä silmilleen. _

_Kukaan hänen lisäkseen ei tiennyt. _

_Kukaan ei hyväksynyt. _

_"Miksen minä voi olla normaali..."_

* * *

Tim auttoi Marien ulos taksista ja johdatti asuntoonsa. Hän himmensi valoja ja asetti pöydälle kaksi lasia pyytäen naista istumaan. Valmiiksi esiin kaivettu viinipullo tyhjeni nopeasti heidän puhellessaan merkityksettömistä asioista. Timin kasvoilla pysyi pitkään harjoiteltu hymynaamio, ja hän latoi kohteliaisuuksia rennosti ja päällepäin aivan luonnollisesti. Pian he siirtyivät istumaan sohvalle ja Tim heitti saman tien käsivartensa Marien olalle. Hän säpsähti naisen hoikkien sormien koskettaessa hänen poskeaan, mutta häivytti tämän hämmennyksen sulkemalla silmänsä ja kumartumalla lähemmäs.

"Älä lopeta", hän kuiskasi Marien ollessa viemässä viemässä kättään pois. Nainen hymyili tyytyväisenä jatkaen Timin kasvojen silittelyä. Tim laski totuttuun tapaan sekunteja; milloin sai liikauttaa kättään, milloin piti sanoa jotakin, milloin kannatti aloittaa ensimmäinen suudelma. Kuten Tim oli jo aluksi arvellut, tämä ilta sujui helposti. Aikaa oli kulunut vasta alle puolet normaalista, kun hän mutisi jotakin tytön korvaan ja nosti tämän syliinsä lähtien kohti makuuhuonetta.

* * *

"_Kuinka monta laitetaan?" kukkakioskin myyjä kysyi ystävällisellä äänellä sormeillen tulppaanimaljakkoa._

"_Vaikka kymmenen", Tim mutisi. Myyjä, vanhempi nainen, valikoi tarkasti kauneimmat tulppaanit ja alkoi sitoa niitä kimpuksi._

"_Ihan muuten vaanko ostat, vai onko jotain erikoista?" hän rupatteli samalla. Timin kasvoilla välähti pieni hymy. Yleensä hän ei puhunut tuntemattomille, mutta nyt se tuntui aiva luonnolliselta._

"_Vuosipäivä..." hän sanoi onnellisuus äänestä hehkuen. Myyjä hymyili leveästi kietoessaan kukkia sanomalehtipaperiin._

"_Voi, onneksi olkoon! On se mukavaa kun nykyäänkin vielä muistetaan tuollaisia. Se tekisi sitten kympin", myyjä totesi vinkaten silmää._

"_Mutta..."_

"_Saat vähän alennusta, jos et kerro kenellekään."_

_Tim hymyili vinosti ja ojensi naiselle setelin ottaen kimpun toiseen käteensä. Hän ripusti sen pyöränsarveen roikkumaan ja polki hiljaa vihellellen kotiin. Talo oli vielä tyhjä, hän ehti järjestää kukat maljakkoon ennen kuin ovi aukeni taas._

"_Tim?" Mathias huikkasi vetäen oven perässään kiinni. Tim asteli eteiseen yrittäen pitää ilmeensä normaalin välinpitämättömänä._

"_Mikäs noin hymyilyttää?" Mathias kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan._

"_Ei mikään..."  
"Älä yritä, kyllä minä näen... Hei, mitä nuo ovat?"_

"_Etkö sinä tulppaaneja tunnista?"_

"_Mutta... Ostitko sinä ne?"_

"_Onko se kiellettyä?" Tim sanoi hitusen hyökkäävään sävyyn._

"_Ei tietenkään... Mutta luulin, että kukat ovat herra Govertin mielestä tyttömäisiä", Mathias virnisti._

"_Juuri niin. Ja siksi _minä_ ostin niitä _sinulle_."_

_Mathias pyöräytti silmiään. "Miksi juuri tänään?" hän kysyi hymyillen vinosti._

"_Kyllä sinä tiedät..."_

"_Onko tänään jotenkin, hmm, erikoinen päivä?"_

_Nyt oli Timin vuoro pyöräyttää silmiään. "Älä vain väitä, että unohdit."_

_Mathias naurahti. "En tietenkään", hän sanoi pörröttäen Timin hiuksia. "Söpöä."_

"_Mikä muka?"_

"_Että sinä muistit. Ja ostit nuo kukat."_

_Timin virnistys muuttui aidon lämpimäksi hymyksi hänen kumartuessaan painamaan Mathiaksen huulille kevyen suukon._

* * *

Hän vihasi sitä.

Hän vihasi sitä kaikkea, korkeita äännähdyksiä, pitkiä hiuksia, kaiken tahrivaa meikkiä, liian pieniä käsiä, raapivia kynsiä, hampaisiin kilahtelevia korvakoruja, inhottavan hajuista hiuslakkaa, tiellä huitovia hameenhelmoja, topattuja rintaliivejä, teräviä luita ja kammottavaa, kaiken tukahduttavaa pehmeyttä, jota ei voinut paeta ja josta ei saanut tukea mielen sortuessa.

Hän vihasi anteeksipyyntöjä, vakuutteluja, että vika oli hänessä eikä tytössä, liukuvoiteita, itkuja, jatkuvaa, rytmikästä liikettä joka ei johtanut mihinkään, käsistä lipsuvaa pehmeää vartaloa.

Ja kun hän viimein lopetti ja kuiskutteli naisen, jonka nimen oli ehtinyt unohtaa, uneen, se kaikki hyökkäsi hänen sisältään.

Ääni, joka huusi, kuinka väärin tämä oli, kuinka hän huijasi itseään ja muita, kuinka hän häpesi sekä valehtelua että asiaa, joka siihen pakotti.

* * *

_Yö. _

_Tumma, silkkinen, lempeä yö, joka kätki viittansa alle koko nukkuvan maan. Tim makasi aloillaan silmät kiinni, peitto potkittuna jalkoihin. Hänen huulensa lepäsivät Mathiaksen niskassa, sentin verran t-paidan kauluksen yläpuolella, vasten ihon alla tuntuvaa lujaa luuta. Hän oli kiertänyt käsivartensa toisen ympärille ja nojasi kevyesti vasten vahvaa, leveää selkää, joka ei murtuisi suurimmankaan taakan alla. Kauniit ja silti voimakkaat kädet pitelivät hänen ranteistaan, varmistivat, ettei hän livahtaisi tiehensä yön aikana. Niin kuin hän muka aikoisi tehdä niin, Tim tuhahti. Luulisi Mathiaksen tietävän, ettei hän lähtisi mihinkään vaikka kuolemalla uhattaisiin. Silti toinen tarttui hänen käsiinsä heti nukahdettuaan, piteli kiinni koko yön, välillä jopa vahvistaen otettaan. Ja Mathias nukahti yleensä heti, kun sai Timin kädet ympärilleen. Niinpä Tim sai joka ilta valvoa sen pienen, ihanan hetken toisen jo nukkuessa, ja hämmästellä onnea, jonka maailma oli vihdoin hänelle luovuttanut. _

_He nukkuivat joka yö lähekkäin, toisen kasvot toisen niskassa, vaihdellen paikkoja sen mukaan miltä tuntui. Joskus, hyvin harvoin, he saattoivat herätä jopa kasvokkain, aina kädet tiukasti toisiinsa puristuneina._

* * *

Lopulta myös Tim vaipui uneen kädet totuttuun tapaan toisen puoleen ojentuneina. Kuten joka yö, hän säpsähti hereille rutistettuaan kätensä nyrkkiin pelkän tyhjyyden ympärille. Yhä silmät kiinni ja puoliunessa hän siirtyi lähemmäs Marieta, mutta pysähtyi heti koskettaessaan tätä.

Ei turvallista, tuttua selkää, ei selkärangan kevyitä kyhmyjä, ei joka suuntaan sojottavia hiussuortuvia.

Vain pienet, pehmeälinjaiset kasvot, pehmeät hiukset, rinnat, kaikki, koko vartalo oli pelkkää lämmintä pehmeyttä, josta ei saanut otetta, johon ei voinut luottaa, joka tuntui niin heikolta ja väärältä. Tim kietoi kätensä ympärilleen ja rutisti silmänsä kiinni.

Joka ikinen yö.

Jokaisena, pitkänä ja lohduttomana yönä hän näki unta, jossa mitään ei näkynyt, mutta hän tunsi ne tutut, vahvat kädet ympärillään, tunsi lihakset ja luut, luotettavuuden ja turvallisuuden. Hän tunsi onnen, jonka oli kadonnut kauan sitten, ja jonka herääminen vei taas mennessään.

Hän kammosi niitä hetkiä, joina maailma tuntui musertavana painona päällä ja hänen kätensä löysivät pelkkää pehmeää.

* * *

_Syystuuli pyöritteli lehtiä viileässä ilmassa heidän kävellessään läpi puiston. Kuten yleensäkin, Mathias jaaritteli mitä mieleen tuli ja Tim tupakoi hiljaisena. Hän ei voinut olla vilkuilematta Mathiaksen kävelyn tahdissa heilahtelevaa kättä._

_He eivät yleensä tehneet julkisesti mitään, mistä olisi arvannut, mutta... Tim veti kätensä pois taskusta ja antoi sen heilua vapaana. Mathiaksen virnistely ja selvä hyvä tuuli antoivat hänelle rohkeutta tarttua Mathiaksen kädestä._

_Tanskalainen vetäisi sen saman tien pois ja vilkuili ympärilleen._

"_Mitä nyt?" hän sihahti rypistäen kulmiaan._

"_Minä..."_

"_Ei julkisesti. Meillähän oli sopimus."_

"_Tiedän, mutta..."_

_Mathias vilkaisi kelloaan. "Mene sinä edeltä, minä lupasin... Että tapaan yhden vanhan kaverin", hän mutisi ja lähti saman tien vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Tim jäi seisomaan keskelle puistoa kädet nyrkissä._

_Hän halusi vain pieniä, normaaleja asioita. Käsi kädessä kuljeskelua. Juhlia, joissa heidän ei tarvitsisi esittää vain ystäviä. Pikapusuja ravintolapöydän yli. Pieniä hellyydenosoituksia edes kotipihassa._

_Mathias kammosi pelkkää ajatusta siitä, että joku saisi tietää, mitä hän teki._

* * *

Aamu.

Tim väänsi naamion kasvoilleen ja sai kuin saikin väläytettyä Marielle pienen hymyn. Nainen näytti hyvin epävarmalta noustessaan ylös, veti vaatteet ylleen mahdollisimman nopeasti ja poistui huoneesta Timin pukeutumisen ajaksi.

"Minun pitäisi varmaan lähteä..." hän mutisi sormeillen laukkuaan. Tim muunsi ilmeensä äkkiä pettyneeksi.

"Nytkö jo?"

"Minulla on... Sovittu tapaaminen..."

"Ai, no kai sinun sitten on pakko..." Tim huokaisi. "Harmi."

"Niin... No, näkemiin sitten..."

"Ei siis 'hyvästi'"? Tim hymyili. Marie kohotti katseensa väläyttäen hänkin pienen hymyn.

"Ei... Olisi kiva nähdä joskus."

"Antaisitko siinä tapauksessa numerosi?"

"Toki!" Marie sanoi ilahtuneena ja kirjoitti numeronsa Timin ojentamalle paperilapulle.

"Minä soittelen sitten", Tim sanoi hymyillen.

"Minä odotan... No, siihen asti sitten näkemiin", Marie sanoi ja hävisi.

Tim heitti lapun roskakoriin edes lukematta siihen kirjoitettua tervehdystä.

* * *

"_Hei, Tim..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Minä... Ajattelin."_

"_Erikoista."_

"_Älä. Olen tosissani."_

"_Mikä on niin kummallista, että saa sinut ajattelemaan?" Tim sanoi vilkaisten Mathiasta kulmat koholla. Tanskalainen näytti yllättävän vakavalta – ja lisäksi vihaiselta, väsyneeltä ja epäröivältä._

"_Sinä", Mathias töksäytti. "Ja minä. Me. Tämä koko... Asia."_

"_Mitä siitä?"_

"_Minä... Minä en jaksa enää."_

_Tim ryhdistäytyi tuolissaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli valahtanut tyhjäksi. "Et. Jaksa."_

"_Niin. Minulla on työpaikka ja perhe ja ystäviä, ja on tosi rankkaa kun kukaan ei tiedä –"_

"_Koska sinä et kerro."_

"_Juuri niin. Minä en halua, että he tietävät. En halua olla mikään... Kummajainen."_

"_Kuten minä, vai?"_

"_En tarkoittanut sitä niin, sinä saat olla ihan mikä haluat, mutta et enää minun kanssani!"_

"_Sinä..."_

"_Minä suostuin tähän koko juttuun vain, koska olin rahaton ja asunnoton eikä kukaan halunnut tuntea minua! Asiat ovat muuttuneet! En minä voi olla enää mikään saatanan kaappihomo!" Mathias ärähti. Tim nousi seisomaan ja käänsi selkänsä Mathiaselle._

"_Hyvä on", hän sanoi tyynesti. "Häivy sitten. Ota tavarasi ja lähde vaikka saman tien. Sama se on minulle."_

"_Tim, minä en halua loukata sinua –"_

"_Loukkaannuinko minä? En huomannut."_

"_Eikö me... Äh, minä haluan olla sinun ystäväsi."_

"_Minä en halua olla sinun _ystäväsi_", Tim ilmoitti ivalliseen sävyyn. _

"_Tim –"_

"_Eikö sinun pitänyt häipyä?!"_

"_Minä..." Mathias mutisi tuijottaen Timin takaraivoa, "en..."_

"_Ihme, kun olet jaksanut tällaista 'kummajaista' näinkin kauan."_

"_En tarkoittanut sitä niin!"_

"_Minä tiedän, mitä sinä tarkoitat. Sinä häpeät."_

"_Tim..."_

"_Häpeät minua. Siinä ei ole mitään uutta. Minäkin häpesin itseäsi pitkään. Siihen asti, että sinä..." Timin huolellisesti tyhjennetty ääni sortui ja hän painoi käden kasvoilleen. "Painu helvettiin. Nyt."_

_Mathias nielaisi ja ryntäili hetken ympäri taloa tavaroitaan keräillen. Hän oli saapunut mukanaan vain yksi, pieni laukku, eikä mukaan lähtenyt paljoakaan enempää. Ovella hän pysähtyi ja kääntäen katseensa koko ajan paikoillaan seisseeseen Timiin._

"_Tim..."_

"_Yritä nyt saatana häipyä!"_

"_Anteeksi..."_

"Nyt_!"_

_Mathias puraisi huultaan ja epäröi vielä muutaman sekunnin, mutta avasi sitten oven ja lähti._

_Tim työnsi nyrkkinsä suuhunsa, ettei huutaisi ääneen. Hampaanjäljet näkyivät hänen sormissaan vielä seuraavana aamuna._

* * *

Hän ei koskaan soittanut kenellekään. Jokailtaiset baarikerrokset ja tuntemattomat naiset olivat hänelle vain keino pysyä järjissään, tunteeton tavoite, joka todisti, että hän oli aivan yhtä normaali kuin kuka tahansa muu.

Tim avasi ikkunan ja vilkaisi kännykkäänsä. Hetken mielijohteesta hän avasi numeromuistion ties kuinka pitkän ajan jälkeen.

Hän oli poistanut kaikki vuosien varrella kertyneet numerot. Kaikki paitsi yhden. Muut olivat merkityksettömiä, turhia muistaa tai vastata.

Vain yhden henkilön soittaessa hän vastaisi.

Ainoa nimi koko puhelimessa oli Mathias Kohler Iloisesti virnistävät kasvot tuijottivat häntä pieneltä ruudulta.

Tim paiskasi kännykkänsä ikkunasta ulos ja jäi tuijottamaan, kunnes ensimmäinen auto ajoi sen päältä.

* * *

Phuh. Yhden viikonlopun kirjoitusrupeama = läksyt tekemättä, kokeisiin lukematta mutta yhtäkaikki valmis ficci. Mielipiteitä (=kommentteja) otetaan vastaan! :)


End file.
